


Turn the Page

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: For the prompt: Tonks/Moody, isolation.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/gifts).



Tonks looks up from her book and glares. “What?”

Moody doesn’t say anything - hasn’t said anything since they'd arrived. It’s driving her crazy because he keeps smirking at her, like he knows what she’s thinking. Like he knows she hasn’t managed to retain a single word she’s read, that she’s mostly been turning pages to keep her hands occupied. She wonders if she could hex him before he could protect himself. 

Given her luck, he’d have turned her into a bird before she got a word out.

Ass.

When he doesn’t answer her, she huffs an annoyed breath and goes back to her book. It’s some ridiculous, trashy romance novel, she’d convinced Hermione to bring her from the Muggle world and, given that due to some stupid horrific bug-thing the Muggles have unleashed on the world, she’s glad she did. 

Especially since they’re in the middle of nowhere. Her and Moody. Alone. 

“I don’t see why we can’t just apparate somewhere. It’s not like we’d be out getting infected. Just one minute we’re here, and the next we’re in Remus’s kitchen.”

“Remus can’t be around anyone who’s been out. Another werewolf caught it. WAsn’t pretty.” His voice is gruff, probably from disuse.

“Oh, he can speak. I was beginning to wonder if you’d been hit with a _silencio_ spell.”

“You’re full of cheek, aren’t you?” He leans back in his chair, seemingly relaxed, but she knows him well enough to know his brain. His eye is scanning, always paranoid. Just to annoy him, she kicks her stocking feet up onto the edge of his chair. He raises the eyebrow over his natural eye, but doesn’t say anything otherwise.

Tonks smirks and turns back to her book.

“What are you reading, girl?”

“None of your business.”

“I can see it. Sounds ridiculous.”

“Good think you’re not reading it then, isn’t it?” She deliberately turns a page, staring at the words in front of her until they manage to coalesce into a sentence. 

“Looks like drivel.”

“Again, good you’re not reading it.” 

She’s going to kill him, and they’ve only been locked up in here together for three days. Honestly, she’s surprised it’s taken this long for her to want to strangle him. It’s probably because he hasn’t been talking.

“That what you like then? Older man, younger woman?”

Her head snaps up, and she knows her eyes are wide. She wonders if he can hear her pulse, given how loud it’s pounding in her ears. “What?”

“What it’s about, isn’t it?” His human eye squints. “Pretty young thing falls for her father’s friend.” He tsks at her. “Drivel.”

“Why’s that?”

“Generation difference. Old enough to be her father, isn’t he? Power imbalance. Claptrap.” 

She opens her mouth to say sometime, to tell him exactly what she thinks of him and his opinions, when he shifts slightly, his knee against her ankle as his hand slips off the arm of the chair and settles on top of her foot. She sucks in a sharp breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out slowly when his hand doesn’t move. 

“Yeah,” she says lightly. “Ridiculous.”

He closes his eye, the electric blue of the other aimed at the wall over her shoulder. “Read me a bit.”


End file.
